


The other side of the moon

by BitsyDahlia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal rights activism, Gen, Hunting, M/M, Original Character(s), Poachers, Wolf Cora, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack, animal rights association, sorry not sorry scotty, stiles and jordan are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsyDahlia/pseuds/BitsyDahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is an animal rights activist who volunteers at his mother's association, there are wolf hunters in town, and Derek is a werewolf stuck in his wolf form.</p>
<p>And, of course, nobody knows about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone!  
> I'm so so SO sorry I'm not writing in this period but it's been a tough couple of months and I'm in a really shit state of mind right now.  
> Buuuut I happen to have this first chap of a new story on my pc ready to be post so I figured, hell, let's do it!  
> It's a bit different from the other two, but I hope you like it.  
> (it's not happening that much in this first chaps, but be patient, you're time will come (?))  
> Happy holidays, folks.

                                                          

                                                                                     
  
                                                                                          _ **The other side of the moon**_

 

“Stiles”, Danny called from his computer station, “come here.”

It was a late summer Friday night, which meant the office was empty. Danny and Stiles were the only ones left in that place dealing with the last of the paperwork and tidying up the mess accumulated during the week.

Being newbie volunteers sucked.

Sound of clashing and crashing came from the room next door and after a minute Stiles walked around the corner, rubbing his eyes and bumping a shoulder against a shelf in the process, nearly sending a pile of tapes on the floor.

“Dammit,” Stiles swore, massaging his shoulder, “when are they going to do something about those tapes?”

To be honest, Stiles had kind of a similar situation going on his desk but since nobody but himself (after the last Scott-incident) was allowed to enter that room, no one had to know it. Stiles’ room was nothing more than a tiny little storage room converted into a tiny little office in which the only surface avaible to put a foot on was the right corner of the room opposite to the door, where half a dozen of pillows lied on a squared carpet. The rest of the floor of the room was completely covered in more or less important things (books, documents, tapes) and trash (mostly empty take aways and pizza boxes).

He was pretty sure no one with a barely developed survival instinct would ever walk through that door.

“I’ll do something about that after we do something about this,” Danny replied keeping his eyes on the PC screen, a worried look replacing his usual warm smile.

Danny Māhealani, former hacker (‘It was one incident when I was 13 years old! The charges dropped, I'm no hacker!’) and actual computer wizard, was one of Beacon Hills most talented guys as well as a human being with a heart of gold, hence the reason why he was stuck working with Stiles on a late summer Friday night.

Stiles crouched down near Danny’s shoulder to look at the monitor while the boy replayed the video from the beginning.

“The infrared cameras we installed last month worked,” Danny explaied, ”this video is from two nights ago, I can’t believe no one has noticed this before”, he almost whispered. 

Danny’s charm was quite helpful when it came to attracting people to their cause and convincing them to help or even join them. Turned out, being one of BH’s sweethearts was also useful when it came to obtain barely legal permitions and freedom for his computer slash surveillance activities.  
  
Both the boys’ eyes were glued to the computer screen. Stiles took a short intake of air, his eyebrows knitted together, but soon the disbelief turned into worry.

“You gotta be kiddin me.”

 

*

 

The Pacific Association for Wildlife’s Safeguarding, best known as the PAWS (Stiles’ mother had been so proud of herself when she came out with the name, Stiles fondly remember she used to brag about it whenever she could), was a no-profit association run by volunteers mostly from the Pacific Coast of the United States.  
The association was born as a small volunteers-runned activity based in Beacon Hill, but then gained attention and funds as time went by, thanks to the donations they began receiving and to the hard work of people whom turned their volunteering into something like a part time job.   
The base of the assosiation for wildlife animals where Danny and Stiles were volunteering was a large apartment in the suburb of Beacon Hills, near enough to both the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and the preserve so that they could intervene promptly if necessary. The place was also less them fifteen minutes from the police station.

It took Stiles less them ten minutes to arrive there that night.

After Danny had run all the possible test about the authenticity of the video confirming it was genuine and then improved its resolution, he copied the footage on a USB key so that Stiles could bring it to his father directily without sending it to his father’s work e-mail -their old ass server could take ages downloading such a heavy file. Danny decided to stay at the association so he could review the tapes from the past week, to see if anything else had escaped their attention.

After calming down and thinking about it with a clear head, Stiles rationally knew that the video wasn’t enought to open a case, that he needed proofs and to find them he had to go in the preserve.

And he was going to do it first thing next mornig, ‘cause if what he had seen in the video was still going on the preserve there was no way he was going in the woods at night. Not without a backup, at least. He learned long time ago that he had no death wish.

The boy also knew that being their last ten days of holidays most of the volunteer were heading out of town before coming back not only to their work as volunteers but also to their actual jobs, so they wouldn’t be able to do anything at least during _that_ weekend. From the following Monday there were going to be Dr Alan Deaton and Melissa McCall (and Scott) volunteering and avaible to help Stiles and Danny, but in three days who knows what was going to happen.

However Stiles's father, Sheriff Stilinski, was currently working his night shift at the police station so before deciding whether to drop or not the bomb on the entire population of Beacon Hills Stiles wanted to talk about it with his father and see what they could do.

Also, Stiles was pretty sure there was a clause somewhere in the code of their association that said something about ‘either involving the police in dubious and/or difficult investigation or suffering the consequences’ and he didn’t really wanted to discover what the consequences could be for him, so better safe than sorry.

Stiles parked his Jeep just outside the police station, tripped on his own feet while getting out of it, and then rushed into the building.

Rosalie, the officer on front desk duty that night, raised her head in alert but noticing it was Stiles she went back on her paper work, acknoledging the boy with a tired nod. Stiles was a old recurrent guest at the station, being the Sherrif's kid and all, so it was common to see him roaming around at the oddest hours of the day (and the night). After years, nobody was surprised to see him showing up at 11:47 p.m.

"Stiles!" Deputy Jordan Parrish greeted him from his desk, "what are you up to?"

"Jordan, hi! Was at the PAWS and discovered something - you know, it probably _is_ something, but wanted to check it with Stilinski senior. Speaking of, where's the boss?"

Jordan nodded. "What's that about?"

"Some weird activities in the wood in this past days, I think they are hunters? But I'm not sure what they are hunting."

The Deputy froned, putting down his take away box of what smelled like Chinese food. "The Sheriff's currently patrolling with Diana, but they should be coming back soon enough," Jordan nodded, glancing at the brace supporting his left shoulder.

"Ok, no big deal, I'll wait. How are you? How's your shoulder?" Stiles asked conversionally, pulling a chair for himself from one of the empty desks.

"Suit yourself" Jordan shrugged with his right shoulder, "I'm fine, still sore but better. Desk duty is killing me, tho."

"I get it, man," Stiles chuckled, "How did you dislocated it, again? You never told me."

"Because that's work related and I can't talk to you about-"   
  
"Ow, c'mon!" Stiles exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Jordan laughed. "I'm not allowed to tell you. If I tell you, your father's going to fire me."

"Oh my God, you're not fucking secret service-"

"I still got a couple of egg rolls left, you want 'hem?"

Stiles looked Jordan dead in the eyes. "This, kind sir, is called cheating."

"Who's cheating on who?" 

Both Jordan and Stiles jolted hearing the Sheriff's voice from behind them. "Parrish, I hope you're not cheating on Lydia, I'd be really disappointed."

Behind them, the Sheriff was tiredly smirking at them. Stiles sighed dramatically, "Shit, dad, you just took five years of my life away!" at the same time Jordan exalated a dignified (even if rather offended, in Stiles' opinion), "Of course not, Sheriff!"

The Sheriff strode from the hallway reaching Jordan's desk and asked: "What's up, son?"

"What? A dutyful son cannot visit his working father for no reason?"

"Cut it short, Stiles, tonight is not a good night."

Stiles froned. "Are you alright? Something happened?". Jordan helpfully added, "Where's Diana?"

"Deputy Ross had a family emergency, I sent her home", the Sheriff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Stiles, go back home."

"Wait, what-"

Stiles' protests were cut short by Jordan. "Sir, if we're still talking about _that_ case, I think Stiles actually could be useful."

"Yeah, of course! Stiles can help, Stiles is useful!" 

Stiles had no clue what there was going on. 

The sheriff sighed again. "Boys, this is going to be a long night."

 

*

 

They viewed the PAWS' footage three times. They had a rather heated discussion on what exactly Stiles _and_ Danny knew (that involved a long call to Danny, that updated them that he didn't find nothing interesting in the tapes yet), and if someone else at the association knew something (and the answer was _clearly_ no). Only after what Stiles accused them of being an interrogation, the Sheriff and the Deputy decided to share their version of the story with Stiles.

Stiles stretched his neck and rubbed his sore eyes. "So, let me get this straight, you're telling me that there are hunters in Beacon Hills. Again."

"Yes", the Sheriff nodded.

"And that said hunter are hunting wolves."

"Yep", commented Jordan, getting confortable on an armchair.

They decided that the Sheriff's office was a better place in which discuss _the_ case, not only because of the privacy (even if the police station was basically empty ), but also because -confortable sofa and armchairs.

"And that said wolves are probably what remains of the pack of the feral alpha wolf that was killed two years ago."

"Uhm-uhm" the Sheriff nodded again.

"Wolf killed by the same hunters I previously mentioned."

"Seems like", said the Deputy around a yawn.

"Even if wolves were considered extinted in California since fifty years ago and everybody thought that that one wolf that was killed two years was just a lost omega without pack."

"Correct", stated the Sheriff.

"And you've been on them for how long exactly?"

The Sheriff groaned. "Stiles, I don't know, a few months, but that's not the point."

"Six months, two weeks and three days, actually."

Sheriff and Deputy made eye contact. "Parrish, I'm going to fire you."

"Sorry sir, he _did_ ask  _exactly_  who long."

"Thank you, Jordan", Stiles beamed at the Deputy, "you're still not getting any Saturday pancakes for a month 'cause you didn't tell me any of this."

"I was just doing my job!"

"Shhh, I'm trying to do some serious talk with the Sheriff here."

Jordan crossed his good arm under his left one and snorted.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the Deputy, then turned to face his father.

" _And_ , you're telling me that a bunch of police officer, including Deputy Jordan Parrish here, got hurt in the woods playing detective."

"Not a _bunch_ , Stiles, just Parrish and another officer-"

"Who's currently hospetalized with a concussion-"

"Just because he tripped on a root and hit his head on a rock!"

"Semantics! He still got hurt!"

" _Stiles!_ ", the Sheriff said loudly, "These are risks of the trade. The witnesses spoke about movements and strange noises coming from the woods, so we had to investigate. Clearly, we searched the wrong side of the woods, since the tapes we saw where filmed at the other side. The woods are not exactly our work ground but still -it's what we do, it's our job, sometimes it goes smooth, sometimes it doesn't."

The boy let his father finish his talk and after a bit of silence he asked: "Why didn't you ask the association? That was a logic decision to make. We know the woods far better than you guys, we could have helped you. I could have helped you. Why didn't you come to me at least?"

The older man sighed and took his badge from his belt, shook it in the air and the dropped it on his desk. "Because of this."

It was Stiles's turn to sigh (and roll his eyes) while his father kept explaining. "We didn't know what was going on, so we decided to leave the civilian as last resource when we could find some sort of proofs that there was something illegal going on in the wood."

Stiles took a deep breath, then spoke. "I understand", he said, "wolf hunting has been banned at least a hundred years ago in California because hunting had almost led to the extermination of this species. It didn't stop hunters and poachers from killing even the last of them. Since now it seems that the wolf population of this city is back to life, the laws protect them and it's our duty as police officers" he pointed at both hi father and Jordan, "and associated of the PAWS to make sure everybody respect the law, to catch the  _beasts_ that are trying to hurt the wolves and garantee them a long stay in prison, and to ensure a quite, long life for the wolves in our wood."

When Stiles stopped talking, both the Sheriff and the Deputy stared at Stiles for a long, silent moment. Jordan was the one who broke it with a whistle.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting such a speech, I'm amazed."

 The Sheriff snickered. "I know. Sometimes I think he's actually growing up."

Stiles glared at the men and announced: "You're so _not_ going to get Saturday pancakes for two month."

The older men looked at each other, confused.

Then, Stiles added: "Both of you."

The panicked look on the men's faces made Stiles smirk shamelessly.


End file.
